


I Didn't Know You Googled Me (A Lot Apparently)

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is obsessed with his lady, F/M, Fluff, there are puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette discovers Adrien's search history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Googled Me (A Lot Apparently)

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art of this fic drawn by the wonderful Dragonlover7860! 
> 
> http://dragonlover7860.tumblr.com/post/142874006692/mari-going-through-adriens-browser-historypost
> 
> (Someone drew fan art of my stuff like I am so happy about that still)

More and more this boy amazed her. First anime, then a shrine, and _now_ his search history. What else was he hiding from her? A secret cache of... _Something_? She couldn't exactly think up what else he could be hiding. Though, Marinette had to admit she was more than a bit nosy. Adrien's shrine, anime stash, and naughty hand drawn pictures were sniffed out by her, after all. 

So his search history shouldn't have been _too_ safe either. 

It had come to her on a whim. She'd once mentioned looking through it, and now she had the chance. The three bottom monitors glowed in the darkness of the room, the top one as dark as the night around her. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , _Dupain-Cheng Bakery_ , _Dupain-Cheng Bakery address_ , _Dupain-Cheng Bakery number_ , _Dupain-Cheng Bakery prices_. Those were the most recent searches. Why, Marinette had no idea. Adrien was just plain weird sometimes. He had her number, and could visit her whenever he liked. Of course, it could have been to throw off anyone watching his search history and trying to connect it to his personal life. The more the girl went through, though, that didn't seem the case.

 _Cheap camembert_ , _cheap French camembert_ , _French camembert bulk_. Obviously for Plagg. The cheese hound. Briefly she wondered just exactly how much her kitty spent on the smelly cheese for the kwami.

 _Ladybug_ , _Ladybug identity_ , _Ladybug Chat Noir kiss_ , _Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste kiss_ , _Ladybug theories_ , _Chat Noir theories_ , _Ladybug boyfriend_. Ah, there they were. His top searches. Adrien... Was really, really obsessed with Ladybug. The list went on. _Sexy Ladybug_ , _Ladybug merchandise_ , _Ladybug underwear_. Wait, why did he look up _underwear_ of all things?! Did he seriously own a pair of Ladybug underwear? He had a hoodie, shirt, and pajama bottoms, sure, but underwear?

"Nope, nope, not gonna think about it!" Marinette yelled into the darkness. Shaking the thought out of her head, she went back to work.

Oh good lord he had submitted art to the _Ladyblog_. Multiple times. _Ladyblog submissions._ Damn, he could draw. Most were of Ladybug's butt, thought, so she didn't know what to think or feel about that.

 _Expensive rings_. _Expensive tuxedo_. _Wedding venues_. _How to plan wedding_. _How to propose marriage_. _How to reserve entire Eiffel Tower_.

"What?!" Marinette lunged out the chair, not caring that it clunked loudly to the floor. Without hesitation she bolted out the door.

* * *

 

Gabriel was holding some fancy party and had ordered Adrien to attend. He was stuck in an uncomfortable party suit, and he couldn't stop fiddling around with the neck of it. It was a bland, boring thing he'd been to a hundred times before. Oh, what he would do to see his Mari, his Buginette. She always made things so much better. The way she'd roll her eyes at his puns and jokes, even though she secretly loved them. How perfectly she fit against him when they cuddled. How incredibly strong she was (more than once she'd carried him around without any problem at all). He missed her, and he had to leave her alone in his room with nothing to do.

" _Adrien Agreste!_ " Came the loud shriek not ten seconds after. All heads turned to see a disheveled Marinette, leaned over, arms flung out in front of her, panting hard and heavy, eyes wildly searching for the blonde.

"W-What is it, Bugaboo?" He stammered, stepping close. He squeaked when she snatched him by his collar.

" _You were searching wedding rings?!_ " She yelled at him.

"You were going through my search history?!" He shot back. He couldn't fathom why she'd be angry.

"Adrien we're only 15!" Marinette pushed him. "Why are you looking up all this stuff in the first place!"

"Because I plan on marrying you at some point!" He said. "I mean, when I meet La-you, I fell so hard for you. So I looked up every last bit of info I could dig up on you. I wanted, _needed_ , to know more. Now that I have you, I never want to lose you to someone else."

It was silent. The investors and businesspeople were watching the two closely. Marinette's eyes were hard and unreadable. Adrien started panicking. He screwed up bad, and now he was going to lose his lady! Ideas started flooding his mind about how he'd win her heart back, how to apologize. Maybe he'd look it up. That's usually where he found his answers. Instead, Mari sighed and put her head to his chest. Her fingers found their way up to his neck, playing with his undone bow tie. The tension is her body evaporated and she nuzzled closer.

"Alya and Nino are right," She finally mumbled. "You are a sap."

"I am not!"

"You so are," She pulled him into a chaste kiss. "And by the way, you're  _way_ too obsessed with Ladybug."

"Okay, I'll admit to that one," The blonde snickered.

"And you really needed to look up cat puns?"

"In my defense, it's  _purr_ -etty hard to  _paw-_ lways think up _paw_ -mazing puns," He smirked at her loud groan. "After all, it'd be an epic _cat_ -aclysm if I didn't have my puns!"

With a scowl, Marinette smacked him in the chest and turned away. She apologized for interrupting and headed out the door.

"I hope our paths never croissant again!" She called behind her.

"Will you please marry me!" The blonde chased after her.

"No!"

"You made a pun, you have to now!"

"I do not! That is not a condition for marriage!"

"It is for me," He laughed when she threw a pillow at him. "Don't be like that, _Purr_ -incess! I swear I'll stop if you say yes."

"Maybe later," And with that the door closed in his face.

 _Maybe later._ He had some planning to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making puns. And Adrien didn't come across as obsessed as I wanted him to
> 
> Oh well, enjoy these two dorks
> 
> Hey, go check out Dragonlover7860's tumblr!  
> http://dragonlover7860.tumblr.com/


End file.
